


Good, Bad

by noctsnipples (kuiperdraws)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Boot Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Overstimulation, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuiperdraws/pseuds/noctsnipples
Summary: "Lio dropped down onto their couch, the couch Galo had before he’d even met Lio, covered in stains and fitting the perfect picture of “bachelor couch” - it made Galo think, not for the first time, that perhaps he should go out and get a new one. All the same, Lio looked just as pretty sitting there as he did standing."--Lio doms Galo for an evening.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Good, Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, please note that Lio is trans in this and his junk is referred to as a cunt multiple times, so if that makes you uncomfortable perhaps pass on this one. 
> 
> \-------
> 
> i wanted to write something super quick for valentine's day, and once i finished it i couldn't make myself edit it (as usual) so pls enjoy and also forgive my mistakes :) lov u hope u enjoy

“How are they, too tight?” Lio asked, pulling tight on the belt looped around Galo’s wrists.

They both were seated on the floor, Lio behind him fussing with the belt. He was shirtless, Lio still fully dressed behind him as they sat in the middle of the living room of their shared apartment. Galo flexed his arms behind his back, working his wrists around a bit to test the restraint. It fit snugly against his skin, but wasn’t tight enough that it was uncomfortable. The leather squeaked a bit with his effort, but the pressure on his wrists had his cock stirring in his pants before any of the main events had even really begun. 

“Yeah,” Galo said, voice already gravelly, already starting to drop into subspace a little. “It’s good. Thank you. It’s tight. Good tight, it’s a good tight.” 

“Good.” Lio’s hands smoothed up over Galo’s shoulders, looping his arms around to squeeze at Galo’s pecs while he whispered in his left ear, “What’s your safeword?”

“Traffic lights. Red to stop, green’s good, yellow means slow down and check in.”

“Good boy.” Lio whispered, biting down on Galo’s earlobe and worrying at it. Galo groaned, arching his back. “Will you be a good boy for me?” His nails raked up Galo’s chest, fingers smoothing around his neck until Lio had a nice, firm grip around it. 

“Yes, sir.” Galo breathed, voice tight in his throat. “I’ll be a good boy for you, firebug.”

Lio stood, circling around him. From down here, Galo felt so small in comparison to Lio for once, Lio’s platform boots lifting him up an extra five inches and giving Galo a nice view of Lio’s long, muscular legs in his tight leather pants. Even without the boots, Galo had a hard time looking away; they fit so snugly on Lio’s hips, displayed his ass so perfectly - it was enough to make Galo’s mouth water. Lio dropped down onto their couch, the couch Galo had before he’d even met Lio, covered in stains and fitting the perfect picture of “bachelor couch” - it made Galo think, not for the first time, that perhaps he should go out and get a new one. All the same, Lio looked just as pretty sitting there as he did standing. 

“I was thinking, it’s about time to clean my boots. Don’t you think so?” Lio asked, tapping his shoe against Galo’s shoulder. 

They’d only done this a few times before and it had been a bit tough for Galo to get over the mental hurdle, thinking about all the filth Lio walked through throughout the day. Since the first time though, he’d come to realize that Lio cleaned his boots pretty regularly, and Lio was a really good Dom, he wouldn’t  _ actually _ let Galo lick anything that’d get him sick.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Get to work.” Lio’s boot pushed firmly on his shoulder, pushing him down towards the floor. 

“Yes, sir.” He mumbled.

He folded, brain humming at the pleasure of getting to submit so effortlessly, desperate to obey Lio’s every order. Galo extended his tongue and licked a long, wet stripe up Lio’s left instep. Lio’s right foot stayed pressed squarely on his shoulder blade, the heel digging in just hard enough that it was uncomfortable. His cock fattened up pretty quickly at that, starting to strain against his jeans -  _ fuck _ , why had he picked jeans? It was basically opting in to torture himself. 

He mouthed wetly over the toe, pressing kisses to it and laving back over them to shine the lacquered leather. From experience, he knew Lio wasn’t into him spending too much time on one spot, he liked it when Galo went at it with a purpose, an intent to  _ actually _ polish his shoes. The heel dug in further, drawing an involuntary sharp hiss from Galo. It was Lio’s way of telling him he needed to stop wasting his time. He doubled his effort, doing his best to finish up quickly, trying to muster as much spit as he could to cover the sole in broad strokes. His tongue traced over the grip grooves under his platform, and he took extra care to hit everything at least once. He knew, logically, there was probably not all that much on Lio’s boots, Lio was really good about that but his brain was still struggling to realize it. For as much as the thought of how gross it was was flagging his erection, the intense pleasure of just getting to service Lio like a good sub was countering it pretty evenly. 

“That’s enough, get on with it.” Lio said, voice husky with lust as he nudged the toe of his boot against Galo’s chin. His eyes flitted up and he caught Lio’s gaze, eyes dark and focused intensely on him. 

He waited patiently for Lio to present his right boot and wasted no time in mouthing over the heel of the platform. The right boot went much quicker than the left, and he’s halfway done before he even realized it. Lio’s other foot settled on his head, keeping him pinned low to the ground, and being pushed down like that meant he was only really able to lap broadly at the outsole. The dust and grit had dried his mouth out pretty thoroughly, and it took him a lot of work to muster up enough spit to get a good shine going. 

“See? You really are a good boy.” Lio let up the pressure on Galo’s jaw, and widened his legs to make space for him. 

“Thank you, sir.” Galo took the hint and wriggled himself in between Lio’s thighs and pressed hard against the leather on his crotch.

Even through the two layers, Lio was hot against his mouth, and the feeling brought much-welcome moisture to Galo’s dry tongue, his mouth watering at the promise of getting his mouth on Lio’s cunt. He nosed at the tight fabric, trying his absolute best to grind down where he was pretty sure Lio’s clit was. 

Lio brought his leg up, he’d always been way more flexible than Galo, and kicked firmly at Galo’s shoulder. It took him by surprise, he fumbled back, unable to catch himself as he fell back on his bound arms. It knocked the wind out of him and it leaves him mostly certain he’ll have a bruise the next morning. 

“What the fuck?” He said before he could catch himself. “Oh, shit, uh. S-Sorry, what the fuck,  _ sir. _ ” 

Lio snorted at him, cutting back a laugh as he stood. He undid the first belt, then the second, and unzipped his pants. “What makes you think I want a mouth as dirty as yours on me?” His boot pressed, hard, against Galo’s cock. The pressure  _ hurt _ and it had a gush of precum leaking into Galo’s already messy boxers. 

“I’m sorry, sir. Please, please, I’ll do better. Fuck that hurts, I’ll do better.” 

“You should be sorry. Maybe I should stuff a gag in your mouth, how would you like that?” Lio pressed harder, hard enough that Galo’s safeword wass on the tip of his tongue before the pressure let up. 

Galo knew he wouldn't gag him, they hadn’t negotiated any non-verbal safewords, but his dick still twitched at the idea. “I’ll do whatever you ask of me, sir. I’m yours, I’ll do anything you want, firebug.”

Lio released the pressure all the way and quickly undid the belts on his boots, unzipping them and toeing them off. He was so much shorter then, even more noticeable as he shoved off his pants and underwear in one swift movement, kicking them to the side with his shoes. Galo just watched him quietly, eyeing the wet shine gathered at Lio’s pretty cunt, knowing his underwear had to be an absolute disaster zone. The pale curls trailed up and up, though they were hidden by the hem of his black tee. Galo had nosed up along the line of Lio’s happy trail plenty enough times before that he knows exactly what he’s missing out on. 

“Fuck,” Galo groaned, hips twitching. “I want to eat you out so bad, please. Please let me get my mouth on you. I’ll be so good for you, sir.”

“Drink this.” Lio grabbed a glass of water from the side table, and Galo had to really work to sit up enough to drink from it, still spilling about half of it down his chest, water dribbling down his abs and wetting the waistband of his jeans. 

“How messy. Is your mouth clean now?” He asked, pouring the last ounce of water over Galo’s face, letting it drip down with the rest of it. 

Galo nodded quickly, “Yeah, all clean.” He opened his mouth wide and stretched out his tongue for Lio to inspect. 

All he wanted was to get his mouth on Lio’s clit, his tongue in him. His skin itched with the need, he wanted it so badly. It only took a light push from Lio to get him back down on his back, trying his best to make his arms comfortable even as they were pinned under his own weight. Lio waited, mercifully patient, for Galo to get comfortable before he settled down over Galo’s head and dropped to his knees. 

Galo barely had a second to gasp for air before Lio pressed his soaking wet cunt to his mouth, grinding down hard against him. Galo stretched his tongue out eagerly, desperate to give Lio exactly what he craved, doing his best to work over his hard clit in the tight circles that Lio always asked for. He wished so desperately that he could get his hands on Lio’s ass for it, to help him grind down Lio’s tiny hips into his mouth. He lapped broadly against his sweet, pink cunt, his nose pressed so firmly into the tight curls just above his pretty little cock. His lips were going to be bruised, he knew it. Lio ground down harsher, really putting his all into it even as Galo dipped his tongue into his hole. 

And just as soon as it had begun, Lio pulled off of him, a string of spit or slick or whatever else was in the mix connecting his tongue to Lio’s cunt. He groaned, trying to follow after him, but Lio was already standing on shaky legs above him. 

“God, you’re such a mess. You’re so fucking messy all the time.” Lio was flushed, a blush spreading down his neck and disappearing under the neckline of his tee. He looked so pale when he dressed in all black. “I thought of something better than your mouth, cleaner for sure.”

Galo’s pulse quickened when Lio bent down, giving him a good eyeful of his ass, his messy and wet cunt. 

“Oh fuck yes, God I want to fuck you so bad, please, please let me.”

He undid his button, his zipper, wrenched Galo’s jeans and underwear down just enough to free his cock and balls. His cock stood tall before bouncing back against his stomach, his balls drawn tight to his body. Lio crouched over him, guiding his dick to rub up against him, slicking up his cockhead before he pressed him firmly against his ass. Galo’s breath hitched, he didn’t realize Lio had fingered himself before this, but  _ fuck _ that mental image combined with the feeling of Lio sinking down on him halfway has him nearly busting right there. 

“Lio, Lio please. Give me a second, I’m gonna cum, baby.” He begs, “Please, sir, please.”

“If you cum, I won’t stop for you. Hold it in.” Lio said, blowing him off. “Or don’t, it doesn’t matter to me.”

Galo knew he wouldn’t go soft for very long if he  _ did _ cum, but he was determined as he watched Lio’s hand snake down to work his clit over. He wanted to obey, he wanted to be a good boy for Lio. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists underneath himself, trying his absolute best to hold it back as Lio pushed down further, taking him in full. Lio was always determined, always went for the jump, and sex was no exception. Galo tensed and wheezed, trying to hold back on each upstroke. 

Lio, even getting fucked, was a stellar Dom. Galo felt  _ used _ as Lio rode him, taking his own pleasure. His legs framed either side of Galo’s hips and he planted a hand firmly in the center of Galo’s chest to give himself that extra bit of leverage, fucking sweet and breathy moans out of himself. Galo couldn’t stop himself from planting his feet firmly on the ground, he knew what was coming. The last thread of Galo’s control snapped as he canted up twice, three times into Lio, cumming harder than he’d ever cum in his life. His abs tensed hard, and even as Lio pushed down on his chest, he felt himself rising to try and sit up. 

Lio continued on though, the lube leftover from fingering himself combined with Galo’s cum allowing Galo’s dick to slide facilely into his tight heat. The slide was quickly nose diving into oversensitive territory, but Galo kinda liked it. It was a  _ good _ hurt, even if it was dangerously edging into way too painful. His cock was barely flagging though, they’d done stuff like this before and knew Galo’s dumbass lizard brain was usually so turned on at being used so thoroughly that he’d just get worked back up immediately. A shuddering groan, nearly a sob, was drawn from him as Lio worked his hips in tight circles. 

At just the right moment, right as Galo felt tears well up in his eyes at how painful the oversensitivity had become, Lio thrust down sharply. His fingers frantically worked his clit, and the gush of wet on Galo’s pelvis had him fucking up into Lio loosely to help him along. 

Lio slumped down on his chest bonelessly. “Good?” Galo asked, still gently rocking his cock into him. “Wanna go one more round? I bet I could do one more, minimum. We could go all night, firebug.”

“You’re insatiable.” Lio grumbled, and Galo could just  _ hear _ the eye roll. 


End file.
